


Somewhere out in the Digital World

by Blue_Flare



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Una estudiante llega accidentalmente al Mundo Digital, en donde deberá entrenar a sus Digimon durante una guerra que se avecina contra el tirano Seraphimon que domina la zona de Light City. El fic se basa en el mundo core, así que no tiene relación alguna con el anime ni los manga.





	Somewhere out in the Digital World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Records of the Digital Wars: Book I - The Dark Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/408501) by Zeromaru-x. 



> Este fic fue escrito para un concurso del foro Digisoul.net en el año 2012, el cual tenía como condición usar el fic base de Zeromaru X para su trama. Sólo me pertenecen la Tamer y sus Digimon, dado que el resto de los personajes son del fic base.

Me encontraba en un lugar extraño, el cual parecía un desierto común y corriente, pero que estaba segura que no pertenecía a ningún lugar de la Tierra. La verdad no recuerdo bien cómo llegué a una choza que se caía a pedazos, ya que sólo sé que me había quedado dormida luego de revisar unos planos que eran de una máquina que le habían encargado diseñar a mi padre. A pesar de mi edad, ya había trabajado bastante tiempo en esos asuntos, así que para mí era un trabajo rutinario. De hecho, mis padres querían que estudiara alguna ingeniería, ya que consideraban que tenía habilidad para estudiar eso. Siempre me gustaron las máquinas y todo lo relacionado a su diseño, así que no me molestaba en absoluto esa idea. Sin embargo, todos mis planes fueron alterados por una razón que aún desconozco.

En fin, mi nombre es Fiona Garstein, tengo diecinueve años y soy originaria de la zona alemana de Suiza, así que no esperen que me maneje bien en el francés o el italiano, a pesar que eran idiomas que obligatoriamente tenía que aprender en el colegio. Considerando esto, debo decir que quedé helada al oír a unas criaturas extrañas hablando mi idioma. Aparte, sospecho que me encontraron tirada en una zona arenosa, ya que mi cabello rojizo estaba cubierto de tierra. También mi ropa estaba llena de polvo, el cual no se notaba tanto gracias al color oscuro de mis pantalones y de mi chaqueta, salvo en las partes en las que tenía algunas franjas de color verde y en el caso de mi polera roja, era muy evidente que tenía mugre gracias a la caída que probablemente sufrí al llegar a este mundo. En general, parecía una vagabunda que había estado durmiendo en algún sitio eriazo de Zúrich y que se había refugiado en una casucha abandonada.

Comencé a escudriñar la choza, tras lo cual noté que había muy pocas cosas en su interior, salvo una mesa que estaba carcomida. Las criaturas extrañas dijeron a qué especie pertenecían, con lo cual supe que el dragón verde era un Dracomon, el perro azul era un Gaomon y el dinosaurio rojo que estaba mordisqueando un pan duro era un Guilmon. Tras oír que me encontraba en el Digimundo, más específicamente en la zona oriental del continente Ro-ran, recordé algunos rumores que hablaban de la existencia de criaturas de otra dimensión, las cuales eran estudiadas por los científicos de Neon Oracle Labs.

Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pregunté a los Digimon sobre la situación actual de su mundo, para poder conocer mejor los peligros a los cuales podría enfrentarme. Guilmon siguió comiendo, mientras que Dracomon y Gaomon contaron que hace poco comenzaron a llegar Digimon a cobrarles tributos, los cuales habían sido enviados desde un lugar llamado Light City, donde repentinamente apareció una extraña fortaleza, la cual era controlada por un tal Seraphimon.

Posteriormente, los Digimon dijeron que me encontraba en una parte donde no había más casas, dado que sólo era un lugar donde reposaban los viajeros que iban por dicha parte de Ro-ran, la que era un cañón de un tamaño comparable al Gran Cañón de Colorado de EEUU, así que deduje que me encontraba en medio de la nada. Apenas me sentí mejor, ayudé a Dracomon, Gaomon y Guilmon a buscar comida, a pesar de que ni sabía qué hacer en caso de ser atacados por otra criatura digital. Sin embargo, antes de salir hicimos una trampa por si algún ladrón intentaba asaltar la choza. Tardamos bastante en cavar un agujero de medio metro de profundidad, el cual ocultamos con un par de ramas secas y con arena, la cual abundaba en dicho páramo. Después caminamos por unas horas antes de encontrar algo de vegetación en un oasis cercano, así que sacamos algunas manzanas y regresamos a la choza.

Al llegar, vimos que un ser desdichado había caído en nuestra trampa, el cual parecía un dinosaurio con armadura de samurái.

-Me pregunto qué hará Lord Gaioumon en este lugar hostil.-dijo Dracomon, sorprendido al ver que el soberano de las naciones del Oriente se encontraba en este peladero.

-Esto me pasa por andar distraído, debo decir que rara vez me topo con alguna trampa en la Planicie del Olvido.-comentó Gaioumon.-Sospecho que Uds. fueron los que la construyeron.

-Sí, pero lo hicimos con intención de atrapar ladrones, así que espero que acepte nuestras disculpas por el accidente que tuvo.-dijo Gaomon.

-Interesante que usen el cerebro para defender su hogar, además es raro ver humanos en esta parte de Ro-ran. Supongo que esa chica es su Tamer, aunque parece que no es una persona especial, como si fue el chico que entrené anteriormente.-dijo Gaioumon.

-¿Tamer? No sé a qué se refiere con eso, pero supongo que tendrá que ver con los Digimon que me encontraron aquí, aunque no tengo algo que compruebe su afirmación.-dije al samurái.

-Comprendo, no tienes un D-Gauntlet, sin embargo, puedes considerarte afortunada, dado que siempre traigo alguno. Además, creo que será buena idea que te entrene, ya que en tu grupo hay un Digimon antiguo, los cuales son bastante raros en esta época, y con la anarquía actual creo que tus futuros camaradas serían un buen refuerzo para detener las acciones de los esbirros de Seraphimon.-dijo Gaioumon.-Propongo que me acompañen hasta mi castillo para que les comente con mayor detalle todo lo relacionado con la guerra, aparte que pueden aprovechar de entrenar en el camino.

Gaioumon me entregó un guante metálico, el cual tenía varios botones. En seguida comencé a usarlo para ir acostumbrándome a sus controles, tras lo cual aparecieron unos rayos que apuntaban hacia Dracomon, Guilmon y Gaomon, tras lo cual el D-Gauntlet registró su información. Considerando que esos Digimon eran oficialmente mis camaradas, decidí nombrarlos para no confundirlos con otras criaturas de su misma especie. Desde ahora Dracomon se llamaría RyuOhKi, Guilmon sería Dracodeus y el nombre de Gaomon sería Garmraid. Todos los Digimon me miraron raro al oír esos nombres, por lo cual les expliqué que los había tomado de unos juegos que conocía hace tiempo.

Mis camaradas recogieron todos los objetos útiles que aún quedaban en la choza, tras lo cual estábamos listos para partir. El viaje hasta el reino de Gaioumon fue increíblemente largo, por lo cual enfrentamos a diferentes clases de Digimon en el camino. Los más poderosos eran eliminados por el samurái, mientras que los restantes eran nuestros oponentes. Admito que las primeras veces cometí errores estúpidos en las peleas, por lo que Gaioumon tenía que salvar a mis Digimon del peligro. Sin embargo, poco a poco fui comprendiendo mejor las estrategias para lograr que RyuOhKi, Garmraid y Dracodeus trabajaran como un buen equipo. A su vez el samurái me iba explicando algunos principios básicos del uso del Digisoul, el cual hasta ahora no podía manifestar de forma adecuada. Como sea, mientras nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, ya no me resultaban tan extraños los conceptos que cualquier Tamer debía manejar.

Pasaron unos cuatro meses antes que llegáramos a los territorios de Gaioumon. Libramos muchas batallas, y yo cometí pifias variadas durante el viaje por mi inexperiencia, pero por suerte mis camaradas evolucionaron a Coredramon, Gaogamon y Growmon, aunque yo aún tenía problemas para poder controlar mi Digisoul, la cual resultó ser de color naranja, así que el samurái ya me advirtió que tendría que recurrir a un entrenamiento drástico para que dejara de ser una Tamer relativamente torpe, ya que a pesar de haber logrado controlar un par de comandos básicos, mi rendimiento era bastante inferior a la del otro chico que había entrenado anteriormente con él, aparte que por casualidad supe que ese chico tenía un Digimon poco común, llamado DORUmon, y que luego de una batalla donde destruyeron una ciudad llamada Rotarl, ese chico se había esfumado misteriosamente.

En la región de Gaioumon vimos una tortuga enorme, la cual transportaba un castillo parecido a las ruinas que había observado en mi país. El samurái mencionó que dicho Digimon se llamaba ElDoradimon, y que era una fortaleza móvil donde permanecía la mayoría del tiempo en el cual no se dedicaba a vagar por el oriente de Ro-ran. Mis camaradas estaban impresionados al ver dicha criatura, puesto que nunca habían visto a un Digimon similar, y menos esperaban que fuera el hogar de Gaioumon.

 

Cuando ingresamos a dicho lugar, pude ver que estaba lleno de Digimon, los cuales al vernos llegar nos saludaron amablemente. Uno de ellos indicó cual sería mi aposento, el cual era mucho más cómodo y amplio que cualquier habitación de las pocas posadas que encontramos mientras vagábamos por ese cañón infernal, o como en el peor de los casos en los que tuvimos que dormir a la intemperie, caso en el cual usaba a Garmraid como si fuera un peluche gigante, para evitar que me diera frío de noche y poder dormir con un mínimo de comodidad.

Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento real, el cual fue realmente estresante. Lo primero fueron diversos ejercicios de concentración para aprender a controlar mi Digisoul de mejor forma, lo cual incluyó aprender comandos nuevos y aplicarlos con mis Digimon. Por alguna extraña razón, estos eran más efectivos cuando los usaba sobre RyuOhKi que al hacerlo con Garmraid y Dracodeus.

-Es posible que tu Digisoul sea más compatible con Coredramon que con el resto de tus camaradas, lo cual es comprensible al considerar que el Digisoul es manifestado gracias a las emociones humanas.-dijo Gaioumon, lo cual no me pareció tan descabellado luego de pensarlo bien.- Por lo tanto, es recomendable que busques otros métodos para aprovechar mejor las habilidades de Growmon y Gaogamon, lo cual depende de las estrategias que plantees para las batallas.

-Ok, no tengo más opción que probar con ataques combinados, ya que supongo que debieran aumentar su poder respecto a si los usaran por separado.-dije a Gaioumon.-Al menos creo que es mejor que RyuOhKi se centre en atacar aéreamente, que Dracodeus se enfoque en dañar severamente a los enemigos en tierra y Garmraid se encargaría de confundirlos con ataques rápidos.

-No me parece mala idea, aunque sería mejor poder probarlo en una batalla que no sea importante. El punto es que si logras mejorar tus habilidades como Tamer, sería interesante ver si puedes ayudar en la futura batalla contra Seraphimon, aunque es imposible predecir el momento exacto en el cual ese bastardo comience a invadir territorios.

Luego de la conversación, buscamos algún oponente para probar mi intento de estrategia. Gaioumon no estaba muy contento al ver que unos Sealsdramon se habían infiltrado en su territorio, por lo cual aprovechamos de usarlos para practicar.

-Son pocos Sealsdramon, así que esto será pan comido.-dijo RyuOhKi, quien estaba sobrevolando a los enemigos.

-No te confíes tanto, esos Digimon pueden atacarte por la espalda.-agregó Garmraid.

-Esos tipos serán convertidos en chatarra calcinada.-comentó Dracodeus, quien posteriormente rugió para intimidar a los Sealsdramon.

Gaioumon sólo observaba la pelea, mientras maldecía el hecho que el general Mugen hubiera logrado que sus espías llegaran al lejano territorio oriental desde Zanark, ciudad costera que se encontraba muy lejos de aquí, según dijo el samurái.

Los Sealsdramon intentaban apuñalar a Dracodeus usando Death Behind, pero para mi suerte Growmon no era tan lento como para permitir que lo pillaran desprevenido.

-¡Plasma Blade!-rugió Dracodeus, quien cortó el brazo de un Sealsdramon, mientras Garmraid se encargaba de golpear a los otros enemigos que intentaban atacar por la espalda a Growmon.

RyuOhKi calcinaba a los Sealsdramon restantes usando Blue Flare Breath, los cuales no alcanzaban al dragón volador. Sin embargo, uno de los enemigos pilló desprevenido a Dracodeus, logrando clavar su cuchillo en el cuello de mi camarada. Ordené a Garmraid que se centrara en eliminar al robot, mientras cargaba mi Digisoul para curar el daño que había sufrido Growmon. Una de las sorpresas que me llevé fue notar que el siguiente ataque de Dracodeus había realizado un daño mayor al compararlo con el primer Plasma Blade que había usado mi Digimon. El ataque potenciado fue suficiente para aniquilar a uno de los dragones de hojalata, tras lo cual los enemigos restantes fueron cayendo como moscas gracias a la combinación del Spiral Blow de Garmraid y el Blue Flare Breath de RyuOhKi.  
Gaioumon quedó conforme con el resultado de la batalla, por lo cual suspendió el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Los entrenamientos siguieron siendo tan extensos como el primer día, pero al menos mis habilidades como Tamer iban mejorando notablemente. Generalmente entrenábamos hasta mediodía, almorzábamos y seguíamos con la práctica al atardecer. En la noche aprovechaba de revisar los libros del castillo, para aprender más sobre la historia y las costumbres de los Digimon en general. Dracodeus nunca demostró interés en esos temas, por lo tanto sólo usaba su tiempo libre para devorar comida y dormir, mientras Garmraid y RyuOhKi me acompañaban en esos momentos de lectura. Otros días perdía mi tiempo dibujando máquinas en general, incluyendo algunos robots que había visto en distintas series y videojuegos, o ayudaba a revisar las máquinas que estuvieran fallando en el castillo, usando los conocimientos que había adquirido antes de llegar al Digimundo.

También fui conociendo mejor a mis camaradas. Dracodeus era del tipo que actúa antes de pensar en las consecuencias, causando problemas tanto en las batallas como cuando hacía comentarios impertinentes. RyuOhKi era más cauteloso, pensando bien lo que iba a decir, además de ser bastante curioso, puesto que normalmente lo veía examinando objetos que le llamaran la atención. Garmraid era el tipo callado, ya que rara vez hablaba con el resto de los Digimon, salvo cuando tenía algo importante que notificar. Considerando las diferencias de personalidad, generalmente Dracodeus nunca estaba de acuerdo con Garmraid, mientras que RyuOhKi impedía que terminaran matándose.

Cuando Gaioumon consideró que al fin había logrado controlar bien mi Digisoul, decidió que ya era tiempo de que buscara mi propio camino. Sin embargo, mis camaradas no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión, dado que en los tres meses de entrenamiento se habían acostumbrado a vivir en el territorio del samurái. El Amo de la Guerra insistió que teníamos que encontrar un nuevo objetivo.

-Lord Mikoto, ya que cree que es innecesario que permanezcamos aquí por más tiempo, propongo que yo y mis amigos ayudemos realizando misiones de rescate en su territorio, considerando que siempre hay Digimon en peligro, especialmente en estos tiempos tan inestables.-dijo RyuOhKi.- A cambio pido que nos dé permiso para poder permanecer aquí.

-Hm, no me parece mala idea, creo que es bueno que se preocupen de la seguridad de los otros Digimon, dado que últimamente la Alianza ha estado más preocupada de sus propias rencillas con los esbirros del Legado del Señor del Odio, que de cumplir su misión de proteger a las criaturas indefensas.-respondió Gaioumon.- En fin, incluso podrían apoyar a mi ejército en el caso que Seraphimon intente invadirnos.

Durante los aproximadamente dos años y medio que transcurrieron entre el fin de mi entrenamiento y la batalla contra el corrupto Lord Seraphimon, nuestro grupo recorrió los territorios del oriente de Ro-ran. Durante los viajes, Garmraid y Dracodeus permanecían en el interior de mi D-Gauntlet, mientras usaba a RyuOhKi como medio de transporte.

Algunas misiones eran tan simples como conseguir objetos especiales para los Digimon del oriente de Ro-ran, reparar maquinaria simple, o buscar a alguna criatura que se hubiera extraviado, pero a medida que se aproximaba la batalla contra Seraphimon, los casos eran cada vez más complicados, especialmente por las rencillas entre los distintos Amos de la Guerra. Normalmente nos dedicábamos a evacuar a los Digimon que se encontraran en medio de las peleas entre los ejércitos de los Cuatro Amos principales, o ayudar a repeler fuerzas que intentaran invadir el territorio de Lord Ame no Mikoto. La tensión en el ambiente iba aumentando a medida que diversos grupos intentaban luchar desesperadamente contra el malvado Lord Seraphimon, comenzando por los famosamente desdichados Resisti, y los desafortunados del Jihad Púrpura. En el primer caso, era entendible que fueran masacrados sin piedad, considerando que esa resistencia estaba compuesta por Digimon relativamente débiles, según la información que llegó al territorio de Gaioumon. Sin embargo, fue sorprendente saber que sólo tres Digimon importantes de la armada de Seraphimon habían podido derrotar al grupo liderado por Garudamon, el cual era conocido como la resistencia del norte.

Definitivamente, lo que sucedería pronto sería similar a las antiguas batallas libradas en la Tierra, quizá de menor nivel que las dos Guerras Mundiales, pero similares a las grandes batallas posteriores a la Edad Media. Por suerte, poco antes del enfrentamiento real había logrado que mis Digimon evolucionaran al nivel Perfeccionado, gracias a todas las misiones realizadas en esos dos largos años. A su vez mis camaradas habían logrado superar sus diferencias, por lo tanto el nivel de su trabajo en equipo había mejorado notablemente. Ahora mi equipo estaba compuesto por RyuOhKi el Wingdramon, Garmraid el MachGaogamon y Dracodeus el MegaloGrowmon.

Los preparativos para la guerra comenzaron después que un Kogamon, enviado por Bantyo Leomon, avisara que su jefe apoyaría a los Digimon Busters y a los Resisti para detener de una vez al dictador Seraphimon. Gaioumon decidió que acompañara a su ejército de 3000 efectivos, para a ir pelear a una guerra que consideraba que no tenía sentido. Cuando me dijo eso, confirmé una de las sospechas que tenía hace mucho tiempo, y era que su comportamiento conmigo era diferente a como actuaba con los Digimon, o sea, ¿no les parece raro que un Lord del mundo digital confiara en una simple humana que no tenía más habilidades especiales que el manejo del Digisoul? Quién sabe si Lord Mikoto fue alguna vez el camarada de algún Tamer, asunto que dudo que llegue a comprobar pronto.

Lo relevante de todo esto es que comenzaríamos nuestro viaje hacia Light City, donde se libraría una de las grandes batallas del Digimundo. Sería mi primer enfrentamiento serio, tras estar en este mundo digital. Tal vez mi plan original no pueda ser cumplido en este mundo, pero al menos daré todo mi esfuerzo para ayudar a que los seres digitales sí puedan cumplir los suyos, especialmente los de mis camaradas. No sé si sobreviviremos a este enfrentamiento, pero espero al menos tener suficiente suerte y habilidad para no morir en esta batalla, así que confiaré en mis camaradas y en todo lo que me enseñó Gaioumon al llegar a este mundo digital.

 

Ya que el futuro del Digimundo depende del resultado de la gran batalla, espero que todos los enemigos de Seraphimon logremos cumplir con el objetivo principal, el cual es liberar a los Digimon de la opresión del tirano corrupto de Light City.


End file.
